


Falaise

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Soleil et Lune [22]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, Luna you can read it (l), M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Luffy est un jeune homme "légèrement" hyperactif. Law est un étudiant en médecine (très) sérieux. Leurs caractères sont comme le soleil et la lune ; opposés. Mais ils s'aiment.recueil Lawlu, moderne!UAChallenge du Sur votre 31 [22/31]
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Soleil et Lune [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999147
Kudos: 6





	Falaise

**Author's Note:**

> Bonne lecture !

En ce dimanche printanier, Luffy n'avait eu qu'une seule envie ; partir en randonné quelque part, et explorer la nature, à la recherche de tout et n'importe quoi, tant que c'était hors du commun.

Le judoka aimait beaucoup partir à l'aventure, sans trop prévoir d'itinéraire, et c'était un miracle qu'il ne se soit jamais perdu, hormis la fois où Zoro et lui étaient partis seuls. D'ailleurs, ce jour là, Sanji avait juré plusieurs fois qu'ils étaient perdu à jamais et que s'il les revoyait un jour, il les tuerait lui même. C'était Nami qui les avait finalement retrouvé, et lorsqu'ils étaient revenus, le cuisinier s'était contenté de les frapper très forts avant de les serrer dans ses bras.

Toujours était il que cette mésaventure n'avait pas douché l'enthousiasme de Luffy pour les randonnées non préparées, et qu'il adorait en faire avec Law.

L'étudiant, quant à lui, n'étais pas exactement adepte de l'idée de partir en pleine nature sans plan. Alors ils avaient un accord ; Luffy choisissait où ils allaient, et son petit ami étudiait seul les cartes des alentours, afin d'éviter toute mésaventure.

Ils étaient donc partis de bonne heure en ce dimanche matin, dans un lieu décidé par le plus jeune. Après une longue matinée de marche, ils étaient assis sur une falaise, pour regarder la mer, en profitant de l'air marin. L'après midi, il rentrerait, suivant l'un des chemins repéré par Law (avec certainement un ou deux détours à cause Luffy).

Mais en attendant, ils mangeaient en profitant de la vue, discutant de tout et rien.

**Author's Note:**

> Le thème suivant est "beau/belle"


End file.
